


Swallow Your Pride

by GroverUnderDaHood



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Post-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Pre-The Lost Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroverUnderDaHood/pseuds/GroverUnderDaHood
Summary: Having Pride as your fatal flaw is a challenge. It’s a blessing and a curse. A blessing because it doesn’t let you back down. And a curse, because it doesn’t let you back down.Looking back, Annabeth realized that she treated Rachel terribly, for no reason. Well, there was a reason. Jealous, pettiness, and many more were driving her to say all those things to Rachel. And she regrets it. And with her finally having a chance to breathe without the worry of a war in the back of her mind, she wants to try and live with no regrets. So, she needs to apologize. And that’s what she’s going to do. She swears.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson(Mentioned)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Swallow Your Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that Percy said Annabeth and Rachel were friends.

Having Pride has your fatal flaw is a challenge. It’s a blessing and a curse. A blessing because it doesn’t let you back down. And a curse, because it doesn’t let you back down. 

With the war over, and Percy and her finally dating, Annabeth has had time to look back at how they got to where they are now. And a big obstacle,at the time, was Rachel. Looking back, Annabeth realized that she treated Rachel terribly, for no reason. Well, there was a reason. Jealous, pettiness, and many more were driving her to say all those things to Rachel. And she regrets it. And with her finally having a chance to breathe without the worry of a war in the back of her mind, she wants to try and live with no regrets. So, she needs to apologize. And that’s what she’s going to do. She swears. 

* * *

Annabeth approached the cave where Rachel was staying for a bit. Once she reached the entrance, she took a deep breath, and knocked on the side of the wall

“Hello? Rachel?” Annabeth took a few steps forward into the cave. “It’s Annabeth. I was hoping we could talk.”   
“Annabeth?” Rachel’s voice called back. “I’m in the very back.”   
Annabeth followed the sound of her voice. The farther back she got, the brighter it was. Soon the cave was filled with light. Annabeth walked a couple more steps before she arrived to the back of the cave. It was a huge circle, with paintings on every wall. In the corner was a bed, and sitting there was Rachel, with a cautious look on her face. “Hey Annabeth.” Rachel said hesitantly. “How can I help you?”   
Annabeth took another deep breath and looked at the ground. “We need to talk.”   
“If you’re going to lecture me about staying away from Percy, don’t worry. I’m not interested in him. Plus I’m the oracle, so I can’t date.” Rachel said defensively, 

Annabeth snapped her head up, horrified. “NO! That’s the opposite of what I want to talk to you about.”   
Rachel looked confused. “Oh?”

Annabeth squared her shoulders and looked directly at Rachel.”Look, I just wanted to apologize.” 

Rachel looked at her strangely. “Apologize!”

“Yes. For treating you terribly. I was rude and petty to you, and you didn’t deserve it.”   
Rachel looked shocked. “You. Are apologizing? To me?”   
“Yeah.”   
Rachel’s eyes were wide. “Huh.” 

Annabeth panicked internally. She raced to find some more words to say.

“I was jealous of your relationship with Percy, and the fact that he was hanging out with you and not me right before this big war, and he invited you on my quest, which  _ was _ for the better. I never did thank you for that, but he didn’t even ask me if I wanted you to be there. Plus the day you guys met, me and him were supposed to go to the movies, and I had high hopes for that, and that didn’t work out. So, in my mind, you ruined two really big things for me.” Annabeth thought over her words. The last sentence kind of sounded like victim-blaming. “ _But_ looking back, I realize it wasn’t your fault! And you didn’t deserve that. So, I am apologizing for all of my insults.” 

Rachel nodded. “Is that all?” 

“Yes…?”

“Ok.” Rachel stood up for her bed and walked towards Annabeth and stopped once she stood in front of her. “I forgive you.” 

Annabeth's face turned to shock. “You do?” 

“Mhm. I understand where you were coming from. And I wasn’t the nicest to you either.”   
“Understandably.”   
Rachel held up her finger to silence Annabeth. “I still shouldn't have retorted. And, it felt good to know you were jealous. It meant that I had a chance. But that’s not right of me. So I apologize.”    
Annabeth stared at Rachel in disbelief. “Oh.” 

“Do you accept my apology?”

“Yes. And thank you for accepting mine.”   
“Of course.”   
Annabeth nodded. “I’m going to go now.” She turned to walk out. 

“Hey Annabeth,” Rachel called behind her. She turned around.

“I’m glad you and Percy got together. You guys deserve each other.”

Annabeth smiled. “Thank you.” She started to turn back around, before fully facing Rachel again. “And Rachel." Rachel looked up at her.

“Don’t feel like you and Percy have to stop being friends because of me.” 

Rachel smiled. “Thank you.”   
As Annabeth turned to walk out, she mentally patted herself on the back. She wasn’t sure if they could ever be best friends, but maybe this could be the start of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't understand why everyone keeps hating on Rachel for ruining Percabeth. In 2020. That's embarrassing.   
> Anyway, while Annabeth is my favorite character, she was in the wrong here. I understand why she did it, but still. I hope this wasn't to OOC, but let me know what you guys think.


End file.
